What I've Always Wanted
by SeasaltMaddness
Summary: Xigbar and Zexion have finally gotten their dream home in England:: Rated T for possible future chapters. XigZex
1. French Toast

This is mainly for Carhilwenne. I'll attempt to update this one more than my other fics, mainly because I have more inspiration for this one than the others.  
Some of this is special because it's stuff that me and her have talked about, and I'm going to be including a lot of what we really want in the future. I hope she doesn't mind, though... If she does, then I'll be removing this story, so, don't get attached until I can confirm it. And yes, short chapter is short.

I do not own Xigbar or Zexion, but I do own this story.

------

As the alarm continued to go off for what felt like forever, the blanket lying on the queen sized bed began to stir ever so slightly. A faint grunt was heard, followed by a bit more noticeable movements before a pale hand reached out from under the thick covers, grabbing and throwing the ever growing annoyance that was the alarm clock. It hit the wall with a rather subtle metallic thunk before falling to the floor, a large crack now present on its once digital screen. The thin, pale arm quickly returned under the blanket before a quiet, slightly raspy voice was heard,

"Xigbar..."

After a moment of waiting for a response, the name was repeated more firmly, accompanied by a gentle shove,

"Xigbar, wake up...It's morning."

Thin arms pulled back the yin-and-yang printed blanket, revealing the two figures underneath and regrettably taking away most of their warmth. The older male, Xigbar, bit back a groan of irritability, his arms tightening their hold around his lover's body. The younger male let out a small whine, torn as to what to do. It was hard enough to get out of bed while Xigbar was still asleep, let alone when he somehow silently pleaded with the ghostly-blue haired male to stay. He just couldn't find it in himself to say "no". Often the young male, known as Zexion, would find a way to lure his dark haired partner out of bed, normally by offering to make a big breakfast and with the promise of French toast. That did not work this time, he sadly discovered. A shake of his lover's head was all that he received as a reply. It wasn't that he did not want to be there, warm and snuggled up to him, but he longed for a shower and to do his morning ritual. With a soft sigh, the small male tried once more, in a whispered tone,

"Come on, dearest...You don't want any French toast? Have you grown tired of the way I cook after all this time?" He then leaned to kiss the other male's jaw before continuing, "I'll even wear that apron you like...Remember the one?"

He received a gentle squeeze in his lover's embrace, before the arms loosened their hold around his petite form. He unwillingly let out a whimper before biting his bottom lip, hoping Xigbar did not hear the faint squeak. The aforementioned male placed a tender kiss to Zexion's pale forehead, not caring that he also kissed the long strands of stray blue hair that were almost matted to the warm skin.

"I'll let you go, but only if you promise me you'll stay home all day, mon petit." Xigbar stated with his nearly trademarked grin. Since finding their perfect home, Zexion had not once stayed a full day indoors. Well, without cleaning the entire day, which the dark haired male quickly added shortly after, "And, you may not clean anything but the dishes." He finished with a firm nod.

With a pitiful pout, Zexion simply gave a slight nod of his own. Not only was he given orders _not _to clean, but Xigbar had used his French petname. Ever since they arrived in lovely England, he used French words much more. Zexion did not know if he learned them from a language program or something else. Either way, he adored it whenever his lover would call him by a French sounding petname, "mon petit" being his favorite.

Once free of Xigbar's hold, he moved the rest of the blanket, the crisp, uninviting air causing him to give a slight hiss. And with a bit of hesitation, he fled to the bathroom, stumbling and a bit wobbly.


	2. Bath Tub Lover

She said yes 8D Expect more chapters soon. This one is even shorter than the first o_o

I do not own Xigbar or Zexion, but I own the storyline/fanfic.

---

Aimlessly feeling around for the light switch beside the door, Zexion entered the now dimly lit bathroom. They had installed dimmer switches in the two bathrooms of the house and the master bedroom. Xigbar had wanted one in the living room or dining room for a romantic effect, but Zexion argued that there are more possibilities of injury due to not enough light in those particular areas.

The tired male's bare feet padded softly against the smooth, cool, charcoal stoned floor. It was not of actual stones, but dark stone tiles neatly aliened throughout the room. The walls were a lighter gray color, almost white, with a smooth texture. There were two plugs in the wall near the shallow sink, one being occupied by a heart nightlight. Near the tub were two bath towel rods, each with two towels of their own color; pale gray and baby blue. Zexion began to shed his bedroom attire, placing his dark blue pajama bottoms neatly on the sink's counter, followed by the rest of the clothing. He then leaned over to turn the correct facets in the directions for the perfect temperature, at least for himself. Xigbar always thought he had a thing for scalding hot baths, but Zexion thought differently, of course.

As the water began to fill the in-floor tub, the short male looked around. He could've sworn someone was in the room with him. He gave a slight shrug and stepped carefully down into the tub, easing himself into the warm water with a content sigh.

"Ooh la la."

Zexion jumped with a start at the sudden sound of a voice, his head jerking in the direction of the source. There stood Xigbar, grinning down at his lover with interest in his one visible eye. His long, striped hair covered half of his face, the side with his bad eye. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head in a cute fashion before speaking again,

"Want some company?" The words were sinsere, but had a teasing tone to them.

The male in the tub simply stared rather wide eyed up at the other, still recovering from mild shock. He then blinked dumbly before nodding his head slightly, biting his bottom lip,

"Hurry before I change my mind."


	3. Batman Tshirt

After having taken the nice, long, hot bath with his lover, Zexion placed one of the light blue towels on his head and began to ruffle his hair. It would not dry the strands, he knew, but it would at least keep his hair from dripping water onto the soft carpet of the bedroom. He had already wrapped a towel around his waist, even though the other male had already seen all of him many times before; he liked to be decent. Once finished with his oddly-cut hair, he tossed the now damp towel into the laundry hamper beside the door and stood, waiting for Xigbar. The taller male had much longer hair than his own, which made it a bit harder to clean and dry, plus, much more tangles to be had.

Zexion did not care, however. He simply adored having all that hair to play with whenever he was bored, feeling affectionate, when he wanted his way, any time, really. Although, when Xigbar would have his eye-patch on and his hair in the usual ponytail, he would grow a bit flustered with the obstacles and often had to just wait until they were removed, by either Xigbar or himself. Luckily, the tall male rarely wore either when the two were home alone. Zexion had seen the blind eye many times that was commonly hidden by the patch. He sometimes felt saddened that his lover could only view the world through one side. Although, he also considered him to be much more brave than others, since he has to live his life in a world that was not meant for the blind, or even semi-blind.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around Zexion's almost frail torso, eliciting a soft gasp of surprise from the small male when given an affectionate squeeze. Warm breath was felt against the back of his neck as the other male whispered, sending shivers down his spine,

"Is it breakfast time yet, mon petit?" The grin returned to Xigbar's features once more before kissing the warm and still damp skin of his lover's neck. He just loved making the bluenette shiver and blush.

Zexion held back another sound, simply leaning back comfortably into Xigbar's loving embrace with a pleased sigh, "Indeed, dearest."

Reluctantly, Xigbar released the other male from his hold before turning him around, kissing his forehead once more, "Love your hair, by the way." The grin was still there.

With a raised eyebrow and a soft huff, he replied, "Nice towel." He then playfully nipped at Xigbar's nose before swiftly leaving the bathroom, his feet making a wet tapping sound as he did. The dark haired male pouted somewhat and glanced at himself in the large rectangle mirror to his right. His long hair was wrapped tightly in a towel on his head in a beehive fashion, the pale gray towel around his waist hung loosely over his hips. He gave a shrug, thinking he looked rather nice, even with the few marks that scarred his body.

In the kitchen, Zexion was carefully preparing the breakfast he had promised his lover, already having gotten dressed. The black t-shirt he chose was quite large on his small frame. On the front, the Batman symbol was boldly printed. It was Xigbar's, of course, and it had his scent, which the shorter male adored. It was a unique scent that he could not even begin to describe. One sleeve hung off of one of his pale shoulders, the bottom half covering most of his light blue, penguin printed boxers. Over the t-shirt, however, was the baby blue apron that he had bought not too long ago. The edges were lined with a white lacy material, giving it a frilled look. He had it loosely tied around his waist and neck, a wooden spoon setting in one of the large pockets on the front.

He had also pinned back his normally loose bangs with a red, heart-shaped clip, giving his hair an almost cute, messy look rather than just messy. And besides, no one likes hair in their food. It was then that he felt something tug at the back of the apron, making him pause in his duty of cracking eggs in a large bowl. He made no effort in turning to see who it was, but simply continued on with his mission, muttering under his breath, "You can go take a seat, if you wish. It will be done soon."

A groan was heard behind him, bringing a satisfied smirk to Zexion's lips, "Moaning and groaning won't make me go any faster."

As Xigbar made his way toward the bay window, walking around the island counter in the center of the kitchen, he quietly whispered in a sing-song like tone, "That's not what you said last night..." He sat down on the white padded ledge of the window, grinning triumphantly to himself.

Zexion's face grew much warmer at the teasing statement, stirring the eggs faster than before. He bit his bottom lip again for what felt like the tenth time that morning, but did not reply. He knew how his lover liked to 'win' these sort of things. He would only have to get him back for it next time. He nodded to himself as he began plotting, trying not to pay any attention to the fact that Xigbar was wearing only a gray robe.

Once the eggs were ready for cooking, the shorter male began working on making the French toast. The stove was electric, because Zexion never was a big fan of flames or fire. Xigbar was simply waiting for his lover, sometimes looking out the window at the view, or fiddling with one of the long tassels that hung from the top of the large window. The curtains were open, giving off most of the light that filled the room. The thin material that made up the curtains was a blue-ish gray sort of color, able to block out most of the light, if needed. The taller male smiled softly as he watched the other continue to cook.


	4. Syrup

"Very nice breakfast, my goose," Xigbar commented with a satisfied sigh, setting his fork down beside the now empty plate before him. Zexion tried to hide the slight smile at the petname. It was from the phrase 'silly goose', which the older male would sometimes refer to him as, and thus, was shortened to simply 'goose'.

Xigbar tilted his head curiously to look for him when the short male did not make a reply. It was then that he noticed he was being stared at by his lover, the deep blue eyes darting away when meeting his own yellow one. A smirk graced his lips upon seeing the red hue on Zexion's usually pale cheeks.

The bluenette convenietly turned his head away and raised a hand to adjust the heart clip in his hair, "I-I'll clean the dishes soon," He nodded before glancing at the other male, watching as he licked his lips clean of the syrup from the meal. His face only reddened even more. Oh how he hated it when he was like this, blushing like some schoolgirl. He rolled his eyes at his own behavior; hopefully the older male wouldn't see.

But he did. Xigbar's smirk slowly grew into an amused grin as he observed his lover. He shifted in his seat before standing, his hands moving to pull back his long dark hair from his face, "Why so red, mon petit?" The question had a teasing tone to it.

Zexion almost wiggled at the name, biting his bottom lip once again with a muffled whine. Xigbar was inching closer to him, that grin still glued to his face. He shook his head slightly before speaking, his words muffled, "You're being... yourself..."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow at the excuse, "Since when is that a bad thing? Always thought it was a good thing to act like one's self."

"It...It is. But you know how you make me feel and such. Sometimes I think you do it on purpose," He nodded with a pout, although he was not really feeling sad.

Xigbar stopped in front of him and gently pressed his lips against his forehead, earning a soft purr sound from the small male. He trailed a few more kisses down the bridge of his nose before whispering, "Like you would mind."

Zexion had closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, his hands finding their way into the older male's loosely tied robe to rest on his warm, bare sides, "Just kiss me before I start to, my dearest." He dug his nails gently into the skin.

Without a bit of hesitation, the tall male eagerly pressed his mouth against the smaller male's before pulling him close against himself.


	5. Fingernails

To begin with, I am sooo sorry for this one being like, SO short... Writers block has a hold on me. x_x But she wanted me to go ahead and post what I have now, so, here you go~

-----

The two males, after a mere few minutes, had ended up in the living room and on the black leather couch. It was a sectional couch and had only recently been purchased and placed near the center of the room, a large white carpet under it. There was a dark coffee table a few feet away with a set of coasters atop the flat surface and a couple of old novels, which likely belonged to the smaller male, who was currently on top of his lover.

The long haired male was laying on his back against the couch cushions, his robe now opened and resting on either side of his body, the back protecting his skin from the leather. Quiet moans escaped from his throat, only to be muffled into the mouth that was against his own. Zexion's fingers were tangled into the dark hair, fisting and pulling at the strands as his free hand moved up and down one of the other male's bare sides. His own hair was no longer held back, now slightly matted against his lover's forehead and cheek. He still wore the baby blue apron, though it now hung only around his waist.

Xigbar's fingernails dug into the younger male's frail shoulder blades, leaving long red marks as he dragged them across the porcelain skin. A soft hiss was heard when Zexion parted from the heated kiss, his free hand using his own nails to claw down the other's side roughly and earning a gasp from his lover.


End file.
